Liebes Tagebuch
by nici's anatomy
Summary: Jordan wird gezwungen, ihren Urlaub zu nehmen. Sie weiß nichts, mit sich anzufangen und hat viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und Grübeln. Wird ihr das kleine braune Buch, das Lily ihr geschenkt hat, helfen können, mit sich selber ins Reine zu kommen?
1. Kapitel 1

TITEL: **Liebes Tagebuch …  
**TEIL: 1?  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Humor, Allgemein  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Jordan, Woody und der Rest  
SPOILER: 4. Staffel (einschließlich „Der einarmige Bandit")  
INHALT: Jordan wird gezwungen, ihren Urlaub zu nehmen. Sie weiß nichts, mit sich anzufangen und hat viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und Grübeln. Wird ihr das kleine braue Buch, das Lily ihr geschenkt hat, helfen können, mit sich selber ins Reine zu kommen? Und was ist mit Woody? Wird sie endlich einsehen, was sie an ihm hat? Und warum verhält sich Woody so komisch?  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring (wäre es anders, wäre Annie schon lange wieder da und Woody und Jordan würden auch endlich mal voran kommen…) Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir…  
A/N: Nur ein paar kleine (lustige) Schreibübungen. Vielleicht gefällt es euch ja…

_

* * *

Freitag, 09.09.2005 ca. 18 Uhr _

Liebes Tagebuch,

ach, Quatsch! Wieso schreibe ich so einen Mist? Du bist doch nur ein Buch und ein blödes dazu. Wieso soll ich dich in irgendeiner Form ansprechen oder liebheißen?

Und wo wir schon mal dabei sind, Fragen zu stellen: Was mache ich eigentlich gerade hier? Seit wann führe ich Tagebuch?

Ach ja, ich weiß. Seit Lily mir dieses blöde, braune Buch mit dem Kommentar „Es wird dir helfen. Probiere es aus" geschenkt hat. Das war vor – lass mich mal schnell nachrechnen – ja, vor knapp zwei Monaten. Zwei Monate, in denen ich dich erst ignoriert und dann immer wieder in die Hand genommen und in dir rumgeblättert habe.

Weißt du, ich bin eigentlich nicht der Typ, der sehr mitteilsam ist, wenn es um persönliche Belange geht. Die behalte ich lieber für mich. Sind ja auch meine, oder? Also glaube ja nicht, dass du irgendwas erfahren wirst, was andere nicht wissen.

Ich will dir ja gar nichts schreiben …

Aber irgendwie … ich weiß auch nicht. Seit Garret mich dazu gezwungen hat, meinen kompletten Jahresurlaub zu nehmen und mir gedroht hat, mich zu feuern, sollte ich auch nur einen Fuß ins Institut setzen, fühle ich mich irgendwie … leer. Ja, richtig gelangweilt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh ist gelangweilt. Ruft die Zeitung an, das muss für die Nachwelt festgehalten werden!

Aber ich langweile mich wirklich ein wenig …

Ich habe meine komplette Wohnung aufgeräumt, gesaugt, Staub gewischt, geputzt, die Wäsche gewaschen, eingekauft …

Bin ich krank? Ich meine, so was habe ich noch nie gemacht (das dürfte der Grund dafür sein, warum ich seit kurzem an einer Stauballergie leide und das Putzwasser fünfmal wechseln musste).

Ich hasse Garret! - Nein, vergiss das wieder. Ich hasse ihn nicht. Er ist ein toller Chef, der beste, den ich haben könnte. So oft, wie er mir schon den Arsch gerettet hat, dafür kann ich ihn gar nicht hassen. Aber manchmal tue ich es doch – oder ich rede es mir zumindest ein. Das hilft, wenn ich gerade mal wieder ein paar Regeln brechen muss oder mir eine Ausrede für ihn überlegen muss, warum ich morgens mal wieder unpünktlich war oder warum der Aktenstapel auf meinem Schreibtisch so hoch geworden ist, dass man immer um meinen Schreibtisch herumkommen muss, um zu sehen, ob ich da bin oder nicht. (Der Satz war ziemlich lang, glaube ich. Aber damit musst du leben. Manchmal gehen meine Gedanken einfach mit mir durch und rattern los)

Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, bei meinem Urlaub.

Also: Garret hat mich also gezwungen, den Urlaub zu nehmen und nun sitze ich hier und … und unterhalte mich mit einem kleinen, braunen Buch. Muss ich mir Sorgen um mich machen?

Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen …

_

* * *

Samstag, 10.09.2005 früher Nachmittag _

Ich habe nachgedacht und bin zu keinem vernünftigen Schluss gekommen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich wirklich verrückt oder es sind die ganz normalen Alterserscheinungen, die so langsam durchkommen.

Ich könnte Lily anrufen und sie fragen; in diesem psychologischen Dingen kennt sie sich ja ganz gut aus. Aber wenn ich das tue, weiß ich schon genau, was sie sagen wird. „Oh mein Gott, Jordan. Das finde ich aber toll, dass du meinen Rat angenommen hast. Du wirst sehen, es wird dir helfen." Und dann wird sie mich täglich darauf ansprechen, ob es mir schon besser geht. Ich meine, mir geht es nicht schlecht, oder?

Oder ich rufe Dr. Stiles an, der … nee, schlechte Idee. Dann will er nur wieder mit mir ausgehen. Alleine schon der Gedanken daran lässt mich erschaudern. Wie kommt dieser komische kleine Mann eigentlich dazu, dass eine hübsche, junge Frau (nur damit wir uns hier verstehen: das bin ich) mit ihm ausgehen würde? Der Mann hat eindeutig zuviel Selbstbewusstsein, davon kannst du ausgehen.

Nachdem ich dich gestern so unsanft in die Ecke geschleudert habe (dafür möchte ich mich übrigens entschuldigen und … – ich glaube, es geht los! Jetzt entschuldige ich mich schon bei einem Buch!), habe ich eine Runde ferngesehen. Es lief aber nichts besonders. Es wird Zeit, dass die Weihnachtszeit anfängt, da laufen immer die besten Filme, diese ganz alten Schinken, die ich mir mit Mum immer angeschaut habe und – Nein, falsches Thema. Über Mum möchte ich nicht nachdenken, das macht mich nur traurig.

Also, die besten Filme laufen immer kurz vor Weihnachten. Schade nur, dass ich dann wieder arbeiten muss – merkst du, wie verwirrt ich bin? Jetzt finde ich es schon schade, dass es arbeiten muss, statt freizuhaben. Wie war das mit Garret und meiner Einstellung zu ihm?

Habe, nachdem ich den Fernseher ausgeschaltet habe, mein Bücherregal nach einem guten Buch durchsucht, aber nichts Spannendes gefunden. Dafür sind jetzt alle Bücher fein säuberlich nach Titeln sortiert (während ich das schreibe, mache ich mir wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um meines Geisteszustand …), und bin dann früh schlafen gegangen.

Werde gleich mal in die Buchhandlung fahren und auf dem Weg dorthin noch ein bisschen shoppen gehen – stell dir vor, ich habe doch tatsächlich meinen Kleiderschrank ausgemistet und die ganzen alten Sachen aussortiert. Werde sie dem Boston General bringen; dort gibt es doch diese Sammelstelle für Obdachlose. Bin ich kein Wohltäter? Das war eine rhetorische Frage, also spare dir die Antwort. Ups, stimmt ja, du kannst ja nicht antworten – also vergiss es einfach, ok?

Mach dir einen schönen Tag, oder auch nicht. Ich werde ihn haben (oder auch nicht).

_

* * *

Sonntag, 11.09.2005 morgens _

Und, hattest du gestern einen schönen Tag? Ich hatte ihn – glaube ich zumindest. Na ja, eigentlich ja nicht … ich bin momentan ziemlich verwirrt und weiß nicht, was ich über das denken soll, was ich momentan denke.

Als ich gestern beim Einkaufen war, habe ich Woody getroffen. Er schlich in der Schmuckabteilung herum und war ziemlich erschrocken, als ich ihn auf die Schulter getippt habe. Was er da wohl gemacht hat? Er hat, während wir uns kurz unterhalten haben, mit aller Macht versucht, den Inhalt der Glasvitrine, vor der stand, zu verdecken, und ich habe mir natürlich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, immer mal wieder einen Blick zu riskieren.

Später, als er dann weg war – er hatte noch nicht einmal Lust, einen Kaffee mit mir zu trinken, als ich ihn eingeladen habe -, bin ich wieder zurück in die Abteilung und habe mir diese Vitrine mal angeschaut. Du glaubst nicht, was drin lag: Goldener Damenschmuck. Ketten, Armbänder, Anhänger. Broschen. Ich weiß nicht, was Woody dort wollte, aber falls er sich etwas ausgesucht hat, dann sicherlich nicht, um es selber zu tragen …

Glaubst du, er hat eine neue Freundin? Ich meine, er ist in letzter Zeit so komisch zu mir. Er geht mir immer mehr aus dem Weg und scheint sich gar nicht mehr zu freuen, wenn wir uns sehen. So langsam glaube ich, dass er endlich eingesehen hat, dass er sein Leben weiterleben muss – ohne mich.

Falls er das nun tut, freue ich mich für ihn … na ja, das ist gelogen. Ich freue mich irgendwie gar nicht. Ok, es ist schön, wenn der Cowboy nach vorne blickt und mir nicht wie ein Schosshündchen hinterher rennt. Das ist es doch, was ich ihm schon seit Monaten versuche klar zu machen. Ich sollte mich wirklich darüber freuen, dass er es tut. Aber warum versetzt es mir jedes Mal einen Stich, wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, dass Woody mit einer anderen Frau zusammen ist?

Ich merke gerade, dass dies kein Thema ist, über das ich mit leerem Magen nachdenken sollte. Außerdem ist mein Kaffee jetzt auch schon kalt.

Blödes Tagebuch! Blöde Lily. Blöder Garret.

Ich glaube, ich hasse heute alle (mich eingeschlossen). Vielleicht sollte ich wieder ins Bett gehen…

* * *

-TBC-

_Wollt Ihr noch mehr?_


	2. Kapitel 2

TITEL: **Liebes Tagebuch …  
**TEIL: 2 von ?  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Humor, Allgemein  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Jordan, Woody und der Rest  
SPOILER: 4. Staffel (einschließlich „Der einarmige Bandit")  
INHALT: Jordan wird gezwungen, ihren Urlaub zu nehmen. Sie weiß nichts, mit sich anzufangen und hat viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und Grübeln. Wird ihr das kleine braune Buch, das Lily ihr geschenkt hat, helfen können, mit sich selber ins Reine zu kommen? Und was ist mit Woody? Wird sie endlich einsehen, was sie an ihm hat? Und warum verhält sich Woody so komisch?  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring (wäre es anders, wäre Annie schon lange wieder da und Woody und Jordan würden auch endlich mal voran kommen…) Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir…  
A/N: Nur ein paar kleine (lustige) Schreibübungen. Vielleicht gefällt es euch ja…

_

* * *

Sonntag, 11.09.2005 abends _

Du siehst, ich bin wieder da. Ich kann einfach nicht anders … ich musste dich wieder unter dem Stapel Zeitungen herausfischen. Das ist wie ein Drang. Ich bin süchtig. Abhängig. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne …  
Merkst du was? Ich sollte mich wirklich mal untersuchen lassen.  
Abhängig von einem Tagebuch.  
Mitteilsam.  
Schreibfreudig.  
Alles Begriffe, die ich eigentlich nicht mit mir in Verbindung bringe. Ich mag keine Stifte, ich mag keine Blätter, keine Akten, keine PCs, auf denen man nur lästige Berichte abtippen muss …  
Der Urlaub tut mir definitiv nicht gut. Ich überlege schon den ganzen Tag, ob ich nicht morgen einfach zum Arzt gehe und mir ein Attest geben lasse, dass der Urlaub mir schadet. Dann muss Garret mich doch wieder an die Leichen lassen, oder?  
Ich werde darüber nachdenken …

Nachdenken. Ja, das tue ich schon den ganzen Tag. Das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Immer und immer wieder muss ich an meine Begegnung von gestern denken.  
Was hat Woody da gewollt? Wieso schleicht er in der Schmuckabteilung herum? Wieso war es ihm unangenehm, dass wir uns dort getroffen haben? Mag er mich nicht mehr? Ist er es Leid geworden, sich mit mir abzugeben? Liebt er mich vielleicht nicht mehr?  
Aber war es nicht das gewesen, was ich wollte? Dass er sich jemanden sucht, der ihn glücklich macht. Dass er endlich versteht, dass ich ihm nicht gut tue, dass ich niemandem gut tue.  
Ich hinterlasse nur verbrannte Erde, mache Leute unglücklich, tue denen weh, die mir etwas bedeuten, laufe davon …  
Wir haben in LA darüber gesprochen, ich habe versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass er etwas Besseres verdient hat als mich, dass ich ihn nur ins Unglück stürze …  
Doch was macht dieser verrückte Kerl daraufhin? Er läuft nicht weg, lässt mich nicht ziehen, nein, er meint, dass ich nur jemanden bräuchte, der mich ein wenig fester hält. Und dann senkt er den Kopf, schließt die Augen, will mich küssen … Unsere Lippen sind nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt und ich spüre schon dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, die Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen, seinen warmen Atem, der mein Gesicht streift. Ich schließe die Augen, will endlich mal etwas riskieren, seine Lippen auf meinen spüren wie damals in der Wüste, als wir mit dem Wagen liegen geblieben waren, und … tja, und prompt klingelt mein Telefon.  
Woody hat mich gebeten, es klingeln zu lassen, es zu ignorieren, nicht ranzugehen, aber … irgendwie war der Zauber mit dem Klingeln verschwunden. Der Moment war vorbei, verstehst du? Ich wurde wieder einmal gerettet; gerettet vor Nähe, vor Verletzbarkeit, davor, Woody weh zutun.  
Und ich habe es dennoch getan; ich habe ihm wehgetan, indem ich ihm die Konzertkarten und den Flug besorgt habe. Er hatte sich sehr auf das Konzert gefreut und war traurig, als er die Karten weggeben musste, aber irgendwie … ich glaube, er wäre viel lieber noch eine Nacht mit mir in LA geblieben. Und ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht genauso gegangen ist. Ich wäre lieber mit ihm in LA geblieben und mit ihm zusammen zurück nach Hause geflogen.  
Dort oben auf der Bühne, in der Karaokebar, habe ich es gemerkt: Woody und ich, da ist irgendwas, etwas, das über ein kollegiales, über ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis hinausgeht. Als wir da oben standen und _Tired of waiting for you_ gesungen haben, das war … es war, als ob wir über uns, über unser Leben singen würden.  
Zuerst ist es mir gar nicht so bewusst gewesen, erst später … ich glaube, erst gestern … Woody ist müde geworden, auf mich zu warten.  
Dabei gäbe es eigentlich gar keinen Grund für ihn, warten zu müssen. Ich müsste nur endlich über meinen Schatten springen, mir eingestehen, dass da etwas ist, dass mir Woody etwas bedeutet und – nein, ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich will nicht. Ich kann nicht. Ich darf es einfach nicht …

_  
Sonntag, 17.09.2005_

Ich weiß, ich habe lange nichts mehr geschrieben, aber mir war einfach nicht danach. Ich musste ein wenig nachdenken und mit mir selber klar kommen. Ich kann mich im Moment selber nicht leiden und will auch niemanden sehen.  
Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, hat Garret mich nicht an die Leichen rangelassen. Er hat mich rausgeschmissen und gesagt, ich solle meine Koffer packen und ein paar Tage wegfahren.  
Ob ihm bewusst ist, was er da gesagt hat? Mich im Zusammenhang mit Koffer packen und wegfahren zu erwähnen, ist fast schon fatal …  
Was, wenn ich wirklich meine Koffer packe und wegfahre?  
Was, wenn ich wegbleibe, nicht mehr zurückkomme?  
Ob man es merken würde?  
Ob man mich vermissen würde?  
Ich glaube kaum …

_  
Freitag, 23.09.2005_

Ich habe meine Koffer nicht gepackt und ich bin nicht weggefahren, wie du feststellen wirst.  
Ich bin in Boston geblieben und habe mir die Zeit vertrieben.  
Ein paar Blocks von hier entfernt hat ein neues Fitnessstudio aufgemacht. Ich bin Dienstag da gewesen; es macht einen ganz guten Eindruck. Die Öffnungszeiten sind optimal (24 Stunden, 7 Tage pro Woche), keine langen Vertragslaufzeiten, keine nervigen Trainer, und man kann so oft kommen, wie man möchte.  
Ich glaube, die beste Zeit ist spät abends, wenn fast nichts mehr los ist. Die Hausfrauen sitzen zuhause bei ihren Männern, die Studenten hängen vor dem Fernseher und die wenigen Schlipsträger, die sich zu so später Stunde noch dahin verirren, sind echt nett und ziemlich gut aussehend.  
Ich glaube, ich brauche mal wieder einen Mann; keinen dauerhaften Freund oder so, aber ein wenig Sex würde mir sicher gut tun. Eine einzige Nacht, keine Verpflichtungen, keine leeren Versprechungen, keine Liebesbekundungen, kein Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, und vor allem: kein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Doch irgendwie ist es genau das – dieses schlechte Gewissen -, was mich davon abhält, die Typen anzusprechen. Ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen ihnen gegenüber, nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe viel mehr ein schlechtes Gewissen Woody gegenüber. Es ist, als würde ich ihn betrügen … Schwachsinn, oder? Ich meine, wir sind nicht zusammen oder so; ich würde nicht fremdgehen … aber trotzdem.  
Ich kann irgendwie nichts dagegen tun.  
Apropos Woody: So oft wie in dieser Woche habe ich noch nie mit seinem Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Ich kann seinen Ansagetext schon auswendig und im Schlaf runterbeten. Es ist wie verhext. Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob er nicht Lust auf Kino hätte oder auf eine Pizza vorbeikommen will – ganz so, wie wir es schon hundert Mal zuvor gemacht haben. Was essen, ein wenig reden und dann ein oder zwei Filme anschauen … ganz ungezwungen, ohne Verpflichtung. Als Freunde.  
Aber er hat mich nie zurück gerufen oder wenn, dann hatte er keine Zeit, weil er noch am Arbeiten war.  
Der Mann arbeitet einfach viel zu viel (und das aus meinem Mund. Komisch, nicht?). Aber vielleicht schiebt er die Arbeit auch nur vor, weil er mich nicht sehen will.  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
Aber eins weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Es ist unnatürlich, dass eine Frau in den besten Jahren an einem Freitagabend alleine zuhause sitzt und Tagebuch führt.  
Ich bin gefrustet und werde schnell zur Tankstelle gehen, um mir eine große Tafel Schokolade zu holen.

_  
Sonntag, 25.09.2005_

Heute ist der Abend vor dem großen Tag.  
Morgen darf ich endlich wieder Arbeiten gehen. Ich freue mich schon drauf. Die Klamotten, die ich anziehen möchte, liegen schon seit heute morgen auf meinem Bett, und ich habe schon dreimal kontrolliert, ob meine Make-up und Duschutensilien noch vollständig sind, damit ich morgen früh keine böse Überraschung erlebe. Ich möchte morgen ganz früh da sein – vielleicht sogar noch vor den anderen, um in Ruhe zu schauen, was ich verpasst habe.  
Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich direkt morgens schon gehetzt werde. Das macht mir schlechte Laune – und das ist es doch, was ich unbedingt vermeiden will …

_  
Montag, 26.09.2005_

Hatte heute meinen ersten Arbeitstag. Bin gerade (halb zehn) erst nach Hause gekommen und bin nur noch müde und möchte schlafen.

* * *

-TBC-


	3. Kapitel 3

TITEL: **Liebes Tagebuch …  
**TEIL: 3 von ?  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Humor, Allgemein  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Jordan, Woody und der Rest  
SPOILER: 4. Staffel (einschließlich „Der einarmige Bandit")  
INHALT: Jordan wird gezwungen, ihren Urlaub zu nehmen. Sie weiß nichts, mit sich anzufangen und hat viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und Grübeln. Wird ihr das kleine braune Buch, das Lily ihr geschenkt hat, helfen können, mit sich selber ins Reine zu kommen? Und was ist mit Woody? Wird sie endlich einsehen, was sie an ihm hat? Und warum verhält sich Woody so komisch?  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring (wäre es anders, wäre Annie schon lange wieder da und Woody und Jordan würden auch endlich mal voran kommen…) Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir…  
A/N: Nur ein paar kleine (lustige) Schreibübungen. Vielleicht gefällt es euch ja…

* * *

_Freitag, 30.09.2005_

Puh, endlich Wochenende!  
Ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass ich mich mal auf ein freies Wochenende freuen würde, aber ich bin schon wieder urlaubsreif!  
Die Woche war echt anstrengend, und diesmal hat es mir auch etwas ausgemacht, dass ich kaum mal zum Verschnaufen gekommen bin. Ob das daran liegt, dass ich solange frei hatte? Bin ich faul geworden? Habe ich mich an die viele Freizeit gewöhnt?  
Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich das ganz schnell wieder legt.

Der Montag war schon Stress hoch zehn. Ich habe – natürlich – den Wecker verschlafen und bin erst fünf Minuten nach Beginn der Teambesprechung aus dem Fahrstuhl gehetzt. Garret war natürlich stinkig und hat entsprechende Bemerkungen gemacht, von wegen, dass er froh wäre, dass ich wieder da bin. Er hätte in den letzten Wochen die Unterbrechungen im Meeting vermisst.  
Na ja, ich habe ihn nur unschuldig angegrinst, mit den Schultern gezuckt und mich neben Lily gesetzt, meinen Kaffee getrunken und zugehört.  
Viel scheine ich nicht verpasst zu haben. Es war eigentlich alles wie immer; das übliche Montagmorgenaufkommen: Ein Sechzehnjähriger, der seinen Wagen um einen Baum gewickelt hat, eine Rentnerin, die halb verwest aus ihrer Wohnung geholt wurde und ein paar Verrückte, die glaubten, ein Ufo gesehen zu haben und sich auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses zugedröhnt haben und an einer Alkoholvergiftung gestorben sind.  
Die Welt ist echt krank, oder?

Na ja, den Montag habe ich dann mit zwei von den Hochhausjungs gut rum bekommen.

Am Dienstag haben Garret und ich einen Fall von Annie Capra übernommen. Ein älterer Mann war vor seiner Haustür überfallen, ausgeraubt und mit drei Messerstichen getötet worden.  
Kein schöner Anblick, sag ich dir. Der Mann hat mir total Leid getan. Wie es aussieht, hatte er gerade seinen Wocheneinkauf erledigt; die vollen Plastiktüten lagen neben ihm verstreut auf dem Boden herum.  
Aber eine echte Herausforderung war der Fall nicht. Wir hatten den Leichnam kaum im Autopsiesaal, als Capra auch schon anrief und uns mitteilte, dass der fünfzehnjährige Enkel sich gestellt hätte. Er und ein Freund hätten dem Opa nur eins auswichen wollen, weil er seinem Enkel zum Geburtstag nur einen 20 Dollarschein geschenkt hatte. Und dann war der Opa plötzlich tot gewesen und die Jungs sind geflüchtet.  
Wie schlecht ist die Welt eigentlich geworden? Ich schäme mich fast, ein Teil von ihr zu sein …  
Abends bin ich mit Garret noch einen Trinken gegangen. Capra ist auch dazu gekommen. Sie ist eigentlich richtig nett und witzig. Ich frage mich, warum mir das vorher nicht schon aufgefallen ist. Eigentlich habe ich sie ja von Anfang an gemocht – und das obwohl sie mich verdächtigt hatte, Malden umgebracht zu haben und – (nein, an den Fall möchte ich nicht denken. Das erinnert mich wieder nur an James und daran, dass Dad mich wieder enttäuscht und belogen hat.)  
Auf jeden Fall hatten wir viel Spaß, Garret, Annie und ich. Wir wollen das jetzt regelmäßig machen. Und Annie hat sogar versprochen, mal mit ins Fitnessstudio zu kommen. Ich glaube, sie taut langsam auf und beginnt sich in Boston einzuleben. Ich denke, ich werde ihr da helfen. Ich meine, eigentlich habe ich gar keine richtigen Freunde, wenn ich es mir genauer überlege. Gut, das sind Lily, Garret, Nigel, Bug – aber das sind auch meine Kollegen und zählen nicht so richtig als Freunde – obwohl ich meine Hand für sie ins Feuer legen würde (wie sie sicherlich auch für mich). Und Woody – aber … nun, bei Woody ist es … kompliziert. Ich glaube, ich brauche jemanden, der nicht im Institut arbeitet oder in mich verliebt ist. Jemanden, mit dem ich auch mal über was anderes reden kann, als die Arbeit.  
Mal sehen, wie Annie sich so anstellt. Ich werde sie mal auschecken. Vielleicht werden wir ja noch Freundinnen.

Der Mittwoch und auch der Donnerstag waren eher ruhig. Ich habe Nigel bei ein paar Analysen geholfen und mit Lily ein paar Leichen freigegeben und die Abholung überwacht.

Heute Morgen hat dann Woody angerufen. (Fast hätte ich ‚endlich' geschrieben)  
In einen Hotel in South End hatte man eine Leiche gefunden. Froh, endlich ein wenig Action zu haben, aber auch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen, weil ich Woody so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, bin ich mit Bug zu diesem Hotel gefahren.  
Auf den ersten Blick sah alles nach einem Routinefall aus: unsere Jane Doe, augenscheinlich eine Prostituierte lag an Handschellen gefesselt auf den Bett, die Arme voller Einstichlöcher, eine leere Spritze neben dem Bett.  
Na ja, aber eben nur anfänglich…  
Erstes Problem: Wie kann sie sich den goldenen Schuss gesetzt haben, wenn ihre beiden Arme am Bettpfosten angekettet waren?  
Richtig: Jemand hat sie entweder gefesselt, nachdem sie mit ihrem Leben Schluss machen wollte. Oder jemand hat sie umgebracht, gefesselt und es so aussehen lassen, als wäre es ein Drogentod.  
Woody war von letzterem überzeugt, und so haben wir unsere Jane Doe in den Wagen gepackt und sind zum Institut gefahren.  
Woody war professionell wie immer; nicht zu freundlich, nicht zu distanziert … Woody eben. Ich habe versucht, ebenfalls so zu sein wie immer, aber ich glaube, das ist mir nicht so ganz geglückt.  
Bug hat mich unterwegs an die hundert Mal gefragt, ob mit mir alles in Ordnung sei. Es war fast so, als hätte auf meiner Stirn gestanden: „Diese Frau hat Probleme. Bitte helfen!". Bin ich so durchschaubar geworden?  
Nachdem ich wohl ein bisschen zu heftig reagiert und Bug klar gemacht habe, dass er sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraushalten soll, hat er eine Schnute gezogen und für den Rest der Fahrt geschwiegen. Irgendwie hat es mir Leid getan, aber ich habe auch nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden, mich zu entschuldigen. Das ist nicht so mein Ding, diese Entschuldigungssache, weißt du.  
Bug war für den Rest des Tages ziemlich kühl und distanziert und hat nur mit mir gesprochen, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Komisches Gefühl, irgendwie … Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, es am Montag wieder gutzumachen. Heute beim Einkaufen habe ich diesen komischen Tee gefunden, den er immer trinkt und ihm eine große Packung gekauft – als Wiedergutmachung, sozusagen.

Oh man, ich gähne fast ununterbrochen, während ich diese Zeilen schreibe. Unnormal, oder?  
Ich glaube, ich schnappe mir jetzt meinen IPod, ein gutes Buch und verschwinde ins Bett.  
Wie war das mit den gut aussehenden Frauen, Mitte dreißig, die an einem Freitagabend alleine zuhause sitzen …?  
Ich brauche dringend ein Privatleben … aber heute nicht mehr – heute bin ich zu müde …

_  
Montag, 03.10.2005_

Puh, bin ich fertig … ich brauche erstmal eine Dusche, einen Kaffee und was zu Essen. War heute mit Annie im Fitnessstudio – diese Frau hat echt Power. Sie hat mich doch tatsächlich um eine ganze Minute beim 3000-Meter-Lauf auf dem Laufband abgehängt. Wie dieses Aufziehkaninchen aus der Werbung für Batterien ist sie gelaufen und hatte dabei auch noch genug Puste, um ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden. Ich glaube fast, sie hat heimlich trainiert – oder mir verschwiegen, dass die professionelle Marathonläuferin ist.  
Wusstest du, dass Seely in Lily verknallt ist? Annie hat es mir gesagt und war ganz erstaunt, dass ich es nicht wusste. Es wäre doch so offensichtlich. Ich habe vor Schreck aufgehört zu laufen und bin fast vom Band gerutscht, als Annie es mir erzählt hat. Das wird ein Spaß, sag ich dir … ich mag diesen Stinkstiefel Seely zwar nicht besonders, aber es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Lily endlich mal wieder einen Mann zu besorgen. Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch einen Plan überlegen (oder ich frag Nigel mal – der hat immer die besten Ideen, was das angeht).

Arbeit war wie immer. Wir haben die Autopsie unserer Jane Doe abgeschlossen, die übrigens Catherine McDowell heißt – eine Ausreißerin aus Georgia. Ist nichts Besonderes dabei herumgekommen. Woody übernimmt den Rest der Ermittlungen.  
Wenn in dieser Nacht nicht jemand auf ungewöhnliche Art und Weise stirbt, dann darf ich mich morgen mit den Aktenleichen auf meinem Schreibtisch beschäftigen. Ich „freue" ich jetzt schon drauf …  
Oder soll ich mich einfach krankmelden und zuhause bleiben?

* * *

-TBC-


End file.
